


Matt Murdock: In the Blood

by alba17



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Slice of Life, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles written for Matt Murdock Appreciation Week on tumblr, one prompt for each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

He believes in a better world. This city is hell but its people are gold. He uses his gifts to fight the bad guys and help the little people who can’t protect themselves.

He believes in an imperfect God, who put them on earth to make of themselves what they can without divine assistance. When the suffering of the world seems overwhelming, he doesn’t understand God’s intentions. But God is there in the places where beauty shines through the shadows: in the bird on your windowsill, in Claire’s healing touch, in Foggy’s laugh and Karen’s passion.

He believes in hope.


	2. First/Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uniform.

The first time Matt puts on the suit, he feels invincible. The thick material insulates him from danger. Nothing can stop him now. Energy courses through him; he’s fearless. His muscles jump in anticipation.

For months, he fights evil like a mad man. He barely sleeps and he zombie walks through his days, living for the moment when darkness falls.

The last time Matt puts on the suit, he stares at Foggy lying motionless in a hospital bed after promising that he’d “end this madness.” He groans, stitches tugging, as he pulls on the suit. One last time. For payback.


	3. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdocks always get up.

_We Murdocks get hit a lot. But we always get up._

He can’t. Everything hurts. His arm’s sliced open, blood rushing out, soaking his sleeve. He’s taken a blow to the head, might be a concussion. After he went down, two goons stomped on him with their heavy boots a million times—bones cracked.

“Daddy!” the boy calls. 

Matt’s eyes fall shut. He remembers what red looks like. Can’t see blood when everything’s red. Daubing his father’s face with a cotton ball, slickness and coppery tang.

A crowd cheers, “Murdock wins!”

He forces himself up and fights for that boy.


	4. Nelson & Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broadway AU. Didn’t hold myself to the 100-word limit for this one.

“That’s it! Foggy, play that again.” Matt turned his head toward the piano and listened as Foggy played the last riff. “Yes! That’s exactly what I wanted. Now let’s work on that bridge, the one before the chorus.” The song was finally taking shape. He and Foggy had been sweating bullets to get this score done in time for the previews in Boston. Riding high on their success with “The Devil in Hell’s Kitchen,” a modern take on The Crucible, Matt had thrown everything into writing and producing “The Jack Murdock Story,” an homage to his dad. Foggy pulled in a few favors, they got the backing, a director and a cast. Just one week to go before the public saw it. No pressure. 

Foggy doodled a few notes, feeling his way into something resembling a bridge. “That about right? Or maybe a modulation.” Foggy brought it up a step and Matt wrinkled his nose.

“Naw, keep it the way it was.” He wiped a hand over the back of his head, then reached for his coffee. “Christ. This one is rough.”

“Almost there,” Foggy said. “We just need one more number after this and we’re good to go.”

“Hey, boys.” Karen peeked her head in the practice room. “How’s it going?”

“Here, try this one on for size.” Foggy played and sang the first few bars of the last song they’d finished, then Karen repeated it. From the sound of her voice, she was standing behind Foggy at the piano. Her voice was a beautiful, high lyric soprano. He could listen to it all day and had written several of the songs specifically with her in mind.

“I like it! “ she said. That was a relief. “But could you bring it down a bit? Don’t like the look of that high G in the second line.” 

“No problemo. Anything for our leading lady,” Foggy said.

“Oh, please.” Karen blushed. It was her first starring role.

“We’re working on the song before the big match with Creel,” Matt told her. He wanted to get it just right since it was the climax. Wilson Fisk had a powerful voice that was going to blow the audience out of their seats. 

“I can’t wait to hear it. Better leave you to it,” Karen said. “Just wanted to check in. Need anything? Starbucks run? Sandwiches?”

“Admit it, the producers sent you to check on us, didn’t they? Think we’re okay for now,” Foggy said. “But plan on drinks at Josie’s when we’re done with this sucker.”

“Sounds good. Text me.” 

“What do you think about repeating the lyric from beginning?” Matt said as Karen left. He was anxious to get back to work.

“Makes sense. And maybe after the chord change too.”

A few hours later, Foggy’s phone buzzed. “It’s Karen,” Foggy said. “Crap. I said we’d meet her for drinks.”

“What time is it?”

“Too late o’clock.” Foggy sighed. “We’re done though, right?”

“We’ll polish it up tomorrow and then I think we’re good to go.” 

“Boston here we come. Never thought we’d get this far. Rodgers and Hammerstein, Lennon and McCartney, Murdock and Nelson.”

“Nelson and Murdock. Sounds better,” Matt said.

“You think?”

“Yeah, trust me. I can’t see worth shit but my hearing’s spectacular.”


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire’s gentle hands.

To a blind person, there’s nothing scarier than finding yourself in an unfamiliar apartment with a stranger’s hands working over your injured body. Don't move, his body insists, when the tiniest movement sparks a new current of pain. 

Her hands are gentle and her voice is kind when she queries him softly about his injuries. His body knows, even while his mind is scoping out every corner of the apartment for danger. She took in a blindfolded weirdo bleeding in a dumpster, when she could have ignored him or called 911. 

He was lucky she found him. A good soul.


	6. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hands.

Hands smooth across his skin. In the air, the scent of lavender, the sound of bells and harps. Matt groans as fingers dig into his aching shoulders, find muscles he didn’t know he had. This is better than knocking out a bad guy cold, better than the steak his dad brought home when he was flush. Every stroke releases more tension until he’s boneless.

The masseuse kneads down his back, finding the veins of pain with magical accuracy. Matt floats away, untethered and undone. 

A whisper in his ear. It’s over. 

Best birthday present ever. He owes Foggy big time.


	7. Jessica Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s not alone.

Roofs are good. He’s above the traffic, can hear people yell for help. Usually he’s alone.

Except when a woman leaps four stories _from the sidewalk_ to join him.

“Roofs are getting so crowded these days,” she scoffs, brushing by him. She settles down by the edge, turns on a camera.

“What.”

“Guess you’re that masked guy I heard about. Don’t let me stop you. Doing my own thing here.” A beat, whiskey breath. “The horns are nice touch.” 

Who _is_ this person?

Gunshots, screaming. 

“Better get that,” she says.

Confused, he hesitates, then dashes away.


End file.
